


Dreams of a Dying Lynx

by MajestyTime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Love, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: The letter slips from his hand and Ash falls to his knees, desperately grasping at the dull pages, which were now splattered with drops of blood.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 18





	Dreams of a Dying Lynx

He pulls the trigger of the gun before his brain can even process the pain of the cold steel pushing through the thin fabric of his black shirt, slicing through his skin and deep into his organs. The gunshot booms through the cold air around him, filling the deafening silence. Snow gently falls to the ground, their delicate dance mocking the scene in front of them. He barely even processes Lao's words. Lao staggers backwards a couple of steps away from him. Lao hits the wall and slides down, the shine of life already leaving his eyes. They both clutch at their wounds, red seeping out of their skin. He doubles over, thin locks of his golden hair falling across his face as he lowers his head. His jade eyes swirl darkly, sharp as the dagger that had stabbed his insides.

The letter slips from his hand and Ash falls to his knees, desperately grasping at the dull pages, which were now splattered with drops of blood. The words on the pages echo through his mind, body, and soul as he somehow stands up and starts staggering towards the one place he could always find solace in.

He could feel the winter cold biting at his cheeks. A deeper, more inescapable cold starts to settle deep within his core as he does his best to put pressure on the lower right side of his abdomen, the blood starting to stain his hands. He keeps going, despite the snow and the ice growing fast within him.

Somehow, he makes it to that familiar, warm wooden room. The library is silent, aside from the occasional rustling of papers and soft murmurs. He forces one foot in front of the other, again and again until finally, he manages to collapse into a chair at a long, empty wooden table. He stares at the wrinkled, bloodstained paper in front of him and looks up at the sunlight streaming in from the high windows, the tears blurring his vision and sliding down his cheeks. They dot the paper with soft patters. The soft cursive and black ink of the words wrap themselves around him like a heavy, warm blanket. He reads them again and again and again, until he can no longer keep his eyes open, until he is too weak to sit up and has to lay his head down on the table, next to the precious paper written by the man he so loves.

_My soul is always with you._

Ash is bleeding out in the library. He is bleeding out and dying and fate is sweeping him away like a tidal wave of darkness and corruption. He closes his eyes and dreams of a life different from what he was given. He dreams of Izumo and Japan and a happy family with Max and Jessica and Michael and Griffin. He dreams of hanging out with Sing and late night walks with Shorter and doing stupid stuff with Skipper and his friends just for the hell of it. Most of all, he dreams of warmth and happiness and light and Eiji-

Eiji, Eiji, Eiji.

Ash dreams of a life with Eiji, where they cuddle and argue and laugh together like a normal couple. He dreams of flying. He dreams of soaring above the white clouds and the blue sky in a first class seat on an airplane headed to Japan with Eiji's heartfelt letter in hand. Ash dreams of a world in which he has a happy future, and in his last, unconscious, dying breaths, Ash lets himself entertain the silly, impossible idea of a lynx coming down from the frigid mountain peak to find a world where that predatory lynx could frolic with love and happiness without destroying it. He dreams of laughter. He dreams of love.

Ash dreams of life.

But the dreams of a dying lynx never come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for over a month now to publish this today and now it's finally out! I wanted to publish it today because a year ago today, the last episode of Banana Fish came out, and we all know what happened in that episode :')
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked :)


End file.
